1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a wellbore operation. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a packer cup for sealing a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a wellbore operation, it is necessary to isolate one portion of the wellbore from another a portion of the wellbore. The device that is used to isolate the wellbore portion is called a packer cup. The conventional packer cup includes a back-up ring attached to a rubber member. However, the conventional packer cup has a limited acceptable range for sealing applications inside an eccentric wellbore and an off-center packer cup application due to the design of the back-up ring and the rubber member. Therefore, there is a need for a packer cup for creating a seal in the eccentric wellbore and the off-center packer cup application.